Lust
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: Kanda can't control himself around Allen. Not like he even trys. One Shot. KandaxAllen. Yullen. Kanda!Seme Allen!Uke Rated M. First smut fic. So don't be too harsh xox;;


_Disclaimer: I do not own -man. If I did, do you think Lenalee would still be alive? And Allen still a virgin? C:_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"K-Kanda what are you...kuh...ah!"

Allen cried out, which quickly turned into a soft moan as Kanda licked away the blood of the new love bite he made on his small lovers pale collarbone, slipping his shirt off his slender shoulders. Kanda whispered, in a low husky tone. "If you didn't want this, you shouldn't have turned me on so much, Moyashi." And as if to reinforce his point, he ground his hips against Allen, and smirked as Allen shuddered in pleasure, soft moans escaping his lips.

"W-What do you mean?" Allen asked, his voice reaching a new octave as blood rushed to his cheeks. This only caused Kanda's smirk to grow wider. "That's enough talk, Moyashi." He said, sporting an almost feral grin.

"Wha- Ah!" Allen yelped as Kanda pinched his nipple, flicking and pulling at it. Leaning down, Kanda licked and bit at it, almost chuckling as Allen moaned and writhed at his touch. He took one hand and ran it down Allen's chest, all the way down, and stopped at Allen's groin. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"W-What?" Allen breathed out, his breathes coming more raggedly.

Kanda lifted his head, and chuckled. "You know...you protest..." Kanda smirked. "But you're already this hard?"

Allen's face turned beat red, as he noticed the bulge in his pants. "S-Shut up! Whose fault is that!?"

"Mine, I suppose. I guess I'll just have to fix it for you." Kanda said, in a tone that almost sounded like a purr, as he pulled the zipper on Allen's pants down. Grabbing the bottom of Allen's pant leg, he began to slowly slide them off the young boys curved hips.

"H-Hurry up, Kanda...." Allen moaned, annoyed the older man was teasing him, after doing this to him.

"Beg." Kanda responded, almost immediately, as if he were waiting for the young boy to protest.

Allen glared, though it was half hearted. How did he end up with such a sadist for a lover? But he couldn't handle much more of this...he was burning, he needed some relief. He flushed a bright shade of red as he mumbled quietly "P-Please, Hurry up, Yuu...I-I want you..."

Kanda would have smiled, if he weren't, well, himself. He had trained Allen so well. With that being said, he quickly pulled his pants off, throwing the discarded article of clothing to the side, and his boxers soon followed. He then, without any warning at all, took his lovers whole length into his mouth. He gave a satisfied hum as a scream tore from Allen's throat, his back arching, as he clutched the sheets. Kanda had to hold his hand on Allen's waist to stop him from bucking his hips.

Allen moaned loudly, leaning his head back as Kanda ran his tongue up and down his length, sucking and nipping gently at the head. He was panting harshly, his eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust. A-Ah, at this rate...

Allen opened his eyes and looked at Kanda in confusion when he felt him pull away entirely. "W-Why did you..."

"Relax." Kanda said with a smirk. "We're just going to do something more..._fun." _He grinned. "Now, turn over."

Allen flushed, getting it, despite his clouded mind. He rolled over, so he was lying on his stomach, and braced himself. "nn..." He grimaced slightly as he felt something push into him.

Kanda smirked. Allen could barely feel it anymore, he had probably come accustomed to the feeling. Kanda pushed and pulled his fingers, in and out of Allen. Adding a second finger, he did a scissoring motion, stretching Allen, for what was going to come. He heard Allen moan softly. "Ready?" He asked, to which Allen nodded hazily.

Kanda pulled down his zipper, grunting slightly as his length was freed from its confines. Damn, he had gotten really hard. He positioned himself at Allen's entrance. "Ready?" He asked impatiently.

"Y-Ya..." Allen answered, bracing himself. He bit his lip as Kanda thrust into him.

Kanda almost groaned, but restrained himself. "Fuck, M-Moyashi...so tight..."

"mm...ah..." Allen whimpered.

"Tell me...when to m-move." Kanda said, gripping onto Allen's hips to stop himself from thrusting into the poor boy.

"M-Move, Kanda..." Kanda didn't need another word, as he pulled out and thrust back into Allen.

Allen cried out "Ah...A-Ah, Kanda..!"

Kanda pounded into him repeatedly, going harder and faster with each thrust. "Say...My...Name..." He hissed, wrapping his hand around Allen's length and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Allen moaned loudly, as Kanda hit his prostate repeatedly. Kanda gave one last thrust, pushing in all the way, hitting Allen's prostate.

"Y-YUU!" Allen screamed, throwing his head back as his vision went black with pleasure, as he came, splattering over his stomach and Kanda's.

"A-Allen." Kanda groaned, as he came in union with his lover. Panting slightly, he pulled out, collapsing beside Allen on the bed, wrapping his arms around the young boy and pulling him against his chest.

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Allen mumbled "You're a real pervert, you know that?"

Kanda smirked. "I didn't see you complaining." Allen flushed red, which only caused his smirk to grow.

"Shut up..." Allen said, leaning his head on Kanda's chest, sleepiness starting to take over his consciousness. "I love you..." He mumbled sleepily.

He could have sworn he could see a small smile play on his lovers' lips, as he faded out of consciousness.

"I love you too, Moyashi."

Oh my god. The fail. THE FAIL. xAx;

I cannot BELEIVE how much this fails.

I-I thought I would do alright, I WAS WRONG.

OH SO WRONG.

;A;

If you die from too much blood pouring out of your eyes, don't sue me. ;w;


End file.
